This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The WVU Proteomics Core Facility was established in 2001, and previously offered services including MALDI-TOF-MS and LC-MS/MS protein identification and 2-D gel protein separations and analysis. This core was designed to serve five functions: 1) Differential expression analysis or the identification and relative quantification of up- and down-regulated proteins between two different samples, 2) Functional protein analysis, 3) Protein identification, 4) Micro-characterization, to identify and map post-translational modifications of proteins, and 5) Structural analysis. This core will be shut down June 30, 2009 based on sub-optimal usage making it no longer viable. The core use did not demonstrate a consistent or high demand for the services for which it was designed. This may be due to changes in technology that have emerged in recent years, or increased availability of commercial sources that provide the same services in a more timely and cost efficient manner. As such, based on the recommendation of the internal advisory board, funds will be re-directed into our imaging and protein core facilities that include functions highly sought out by both COBRE investigators as well as other scientists in the HSC. Records from the current fiscal year rank imaging core use among the highest at the HSC, with significant use by COBRE associated investigative teams. A prospective survey of the protein core, indicates high demand, with the COBRE support required being relatively modest. These cores will be overseen by Drs. Karen Martin and Stephen Graeber as indicated in the budget for fiscal year 09-10